Ben 10 UA: Return of Aggregor
by Jedi Master 325
Summary: Aggregor has escaped from the Null Void and decides to seek revenge against Kevin for stopping him from achieving his goal of universal domination by targeting Gwen for her powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Jedi Master 325 here with my latest Ben 10 fanfiction. Enjoy! :)**

 **Summary: Aggregor has escaped from the Null Void and decides to seek revenge against Kevin for stopping him from achieving his goal of universal domination by targeting Gwen for her powers.**

Chapter One

It was another day at the Incarcecon prison in the Null Void. The guards were making their usual rounds. Suddenly, one of the cell doors was blasted open from the inside. Out stepped the Osmosian warlord Aggregor. After making quick work of the guards, Aggregor leapt through a portal and found himself back on earth. Using an I.D mask to disguise himself, he set off into Bellwood to seek his revenge against the one responsible for his failure of achieving universal domination, Kevin Levin. Aggregor figured if he went after Kevin's girlfriend Gwen Tennyson and absorbed all of her anodite powers, he would be unstoppable. Aggregor grinned at the thought of his evil plan and headed downtown to avoid being detected.

Meanwhile at Mr. Smoothies, Ben, Gwen, and Kevin were having a good time. Ben was gulping down 10 smoothies, Kevin was watching him, completely disgusted by Ben's appetite, and Gwen was reading a book like a normal person. Suddenly the commlink in Ben's badge went off. " This is Ben Tennyson. What's the emergency?" " Ben, I'm glad I was able to reach you." Max's frantic voice came out on the other end of the communication line. " What's wrong Grandpa? You seem troubled." Ben said as he tossed his empty smoothie cup into the trash. " We have a problem, Aggregor has recently escaped from the Null Void and is out for revenge." At the mention of Aggregor, Kevin's face suddenly turned paler than a ghost.

" Kevin, are you ok? You don't look too good." Gwen said as she noticed her boyfriend looking like he was gonna be sick any minute now. " I'm alright Gwen. It was probably something I ate." " Kevin, you know you can't lie to me. I can sense when you're lying." Kevin sighed, he knew that he could never keep anything from his girlfriend, no matter how hard he tried. " Fine, I'm worried that Aggregor might go after my mom as payback for me defeating him at the Forge of Creation." Gwen knew personally that Kevin's mother was the only parent he had left since his father died when he was little. " Don't worry Kevin, we'll have plumber's guarding your mother's house until Aggregor is caught." Ben said in a reassuring tone.

The trio were unaware that Aggregor was watching them from the window of Burger Shack. " Those fools have no idea that my real target is not Levin's mother. Any criminal knows that whoever targets Kevin Levin's mother is asking for a death sentence." Aggregor thought to himself as the waitress brought him his food. He paid for the meal using the credit card he stole from a stranger that he killed with ease. He stopped for the night at a hotel and rented a room for the night. Soon he would put his plan into motion and have unlimited power at his fingertips. He would have to make sure that Gwen was alone when he captured her, otherwise his plan that he so carefully put together would be ruined instantly.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Leave a review and I will get chapter two going.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter two of the Return of Aggregor. Enjoy. BTW, there is a little dialogue from the Carbonite Freeze scene from Empire Strikes Back when Leia says " I love you" and Han says " I know". Anyways, enjoy the story! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10 or The Empire Strikes Back**

Chapter Two

After Kevin made sure that his mother's house was under heavy guard, he decided to take Gwen and Julie to the mall and amuse himself by watching them try to kill each other over the latest fashion trend. After arriving at the mall, Kevin saw an auto parts store and was about to slip away when Gwen grabbed the back of his shirt. " You can stop there later Kev, right after you help Julie and I pick out some new clothes, deal?" " Deal." Kevin said with a smile knowing that Gwen always kept her promises. After an hour of trying new clothes on, the girls came out of the dressing room and paid for their purchases. Then the trio headed to lunch down in the food court. Unknown to them Aggregor was watching them from afar.

Aggregor knew that at this rate he was never gonna get a chance to capture Gwen while she was alone, so he decided to cause some chaos to grab the trio's attention. taking out his spear, he shot an energy beam at some of the stores. People immediately started screaming and running towards the exits, only for Aggregor to block them by shooting at the support beams to the exit doorways. " Looks like this day at the mall just went from boring to interesting." Kevin said as he absorbed the concrete floor and charged at Aggregor with all his might. Only for the osmosian warlord to take him down with ease. " I remember you Levin, you ruined my plans!" Aggregor shouted as he tossed Kevin aside.

Kevin charged at him angrily. Aggregor however leapt into the air and slammed his fist into Kevin's stomach. The young osmosian was on his knees and throwing up blood. Aggregor held the tip of his spear to Kevin's throat. " I must say I am rather disappointed in you Levin. I thought you would put up more of a fight than that. Now tell me, where is Gwen Tennyson hiding at?!" Kevin was shocked, Aggregor was not after his mother as he originally thought Instead, he was after Gwen, the one girl he thought he would never fall in love with, but did. " I'll die before I tell you anything you monster!" Aggregor glared angrily at his opponent and raised his spear above his head. " So be it. Prepare to die plumber!"

As Aggregor brought his spear down on Kevin, the young osmosian suddenly found himself protected by a mana dome. " Looking for me Aggregor?" Gwen said as she stepped forward. Aggregor grinned evilly as he aimed his energy spear at the crowd of innocent people. " Either you give yourself up and come with me, or these people die. What will it be Tennyson?" Gwen lowered her hands in defeat. " Don't hurt them Aggregor, I surrender." Aggregor laughed evilly as he moved over to his prize and placed energy cuffs on her wrists, then place a power inhibitor braclet on her wrist. " That will keep you from using your powers when I take off your cuffs to teleport you to my ship." Aggregor said evilly.

Kevin struggled to get up, " No Gwen, I won't let you do this. I'll die before I let him take you!" He shouted as he struggled to make his way over to the two. Gwen looked up at Aggregor, " At least let me say goodbye to him." Aggregor nodded and stepped back. Gwen walked up to Kevin and looked up at him. " Kevin don't do anything stupid. I'll be okay, trust me." Kevin had tears in his eyes as he pulled Gwen close to him and kissed her. The two remained that way until Aggregor tore Gwen away from Kevin. Kevin looked at Gwen and shouted " I love you!". Gwen looked at him and said " I know". The young osmosian looked at his girlfriend one last time before she was taken away by Aggregor. Kevin ran to find Ben for help.

 **And that is the end of chapter two. Want to know what happens next? Leave a review and I will tell you in chapter three.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Three

After running into Ben, Kevin explained to him what had happened at the mall. Ben reassured Kevin that they would get Gwen back and stop Aggregor once and for all. " How are we gonna find him is the question? Gwen doesn't have her badge on her so we can't track her that way." Kevin said as Ben was tinkering around with the Ultimatrix. " I think I know just the alien for the job." Ben said as he slammed down on the Ultimatrix and transformed into Wildmutt, then transformed into Ultimate Wildmutt so he could communicate with Kevin. " Anything Tennyson?" Kevin asked as Ben continued to sniff around hoping to pick up Gwen's or Aggregor's scents. " I've got nothing, it's like they vanished into thin air."

" I'm afraid you're going in circles kiddo." A familiar voice came out from above. Ben transformed back into a human and saw his and Gwen's grandmother, Verdona in the sky. " Grandma, boy am I happy to see you in a crisis like this!" Ben said as he hugged his grandmother. " It's good to see you too Ben, and you too Kevin. I hope you haven't been having too much fun with my granddaughter while I was away." Verdona said teasingly as Kevin's face turned redder than a tomato. " We need your help grandma. It's Gwen, she's been.." " I know already Ben. I could feel her pain through the cosmic mana field. But we still have time before Aggregor escapes off world with her." Verdona said as the got into Kevin's car and drove off.

Meanwhile, Gwen was putting up a fight against Aggregor despite being cuffed and her powers blocked. She had to rely on her martial arts to fight Aggregor. The osmosian warlord was growing impatient, pulling out a control box, he used it to activate the shock collar he had placed around his prisoner's neck. Gwen suddenly screamed in agonizing pain as she felt 3,000 volts of electricity course through her body. After a few minutes of resisting, Gwen finally gave up fighting, fell to her knees and lost conciousness. Aggregor grabbed his prisoner and tossed her over his shoulder. He then removed the energy cuffs from her wrists and teleported the both of them to his ship. Nothing was gonna stop him now.

Suddenly, Kevin's car appeared on the horizon and came to a stop. Out came Ben, Verdona, and a very angry looking Kevin. " Delay takeoff until I return, and make sure the prisoner doesn't try to escape from me." With that, Aggregor teleported himself down to the planet's surface. " I am starting to get really annoyed with you pests." " Yeah, tell it to..Fourarms!" " Save some of the clobbering for me Tennyson!" Kevin shouted as he absorbed the metal from his car and rushed in to help his best friend out. However, Aggregor was ready for all three of them and used his spear to knock them all unconcious. Three of his robot guards showed up and restrained the trio and took them back to Aggregor's ship. The day couldn't get any worse.

 **And that is the end of chapter three. What will our heroes do now that Aggregor has captured them? Leave a review, and I will tell you in chapter four.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter four as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Four

Ben woke up hours later hung from his wrists by chains. He saw that Kevin and Verdona were in the same predicament as he was. " You guys okay?" Ben asked. " Couldn't be better. Some rescue plan this turned out to be." Kevin said bitterly with a little sarcasm mixed in. " Hey, how was I supposed to know that Aggregor knew we were coming?" Just before Ben and Kevin could argue any further, the door to their cell opened and Aggregor walked in with an evil grin on his face. " I hope you find the accommodations suitable to your liking." " Yeah, being hung in chains by my wrists is real comfortable." Ben said with a little sarcasm. Aggregor glared at him with an infuriated look on his face.  
" I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you. Your cousin was being smart with me earlier and that got her quite a nasty beating in return."

 _Flashback_

 _After making sure that his other prisoners were secure, Aggregor walked into Gwen's cell. He saw the young anodite was still restrained and powerless to escape. " What have you done with my friends Aggregor?!" Gwen shouted while trying to break loose. " I'd be more concerned about yourself right now." Aggregor said walking up to his prisoner. " Yeah, go ahead and tell me your evil plan, like it's gonna scare me." Gwen said with a little sarcasm. Aggregor was starting to lose his patience. " You're really starting to amuse me less and less." " Yeah, what are you gonna do about it? freeze me in ice like the last time?" Aggregor said nothing, walked over to a corner of the room and came back with a strange looking device._

 _" What's that suppose to do? scare me?" Gwen said sarcastically. Aggregor grinned and pressed a button on the handle of the device. the device started to generate electricity. Gwen thought to herself, " Me and my big mouth." Her thoughts were soon interrupted by screams of pain as Aggregor jammed the device into her stomach. It also didn't help that her restraints were made of metal. " Had enough yet?!" Aggregor asked evilly. Gwen glared at him, " Do you worst." Aggregor grinned and absorbed the metal from the floor of his ship. He then morphed his hand into a hammer and slammed into Gwen's chest. He grinned wickedly when he heard a sickening crack and knew he probably had broken some of her ribs. Gwen immediately started to throw up blood. " That will teach you to hold your tongue!" Aggregor said as he walked out of the cell._

 _End Flashback_

Ben was furious at what Aggregor did to his cousin. He saw Kevin struggling against his chains trying to break free. " Soon my quest for unlimited power will be complete, and you will all die by my hands." After Aggregor left, Ben had managed to free himself and got the others free. " Let's get out of here go rescue Gwen before Aggregor has a chance to absorb her powers." The trio made their way down the hallway, destroying robot guards left and right. They broke down the door to Gwen's cell, only to find it empty. " Darn it! Aggregor must have known we'd escape and probably moved Gwen to another cell." " So now what do we do Tennyson?" Kevin asked hoping Ben had another plan up his sleeve. " I don't know Kevin, I don't know." Was all Ben could say.

 **And that is the end of chapter four. Review me an idea of what I should do for chapter five.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter five as Promised. There is just one Return of the Jedi reference in this chapter when Darth Vader destroys Emperor Palpatine by tossing over the edge of the command bridge of the Death Star. Anyways, enjoy the Story! :)**

Chapter Five

Ben and the others raced down the hallways of Aggregor's ship, tearing down the door of each prison cell they came across. After searching through all the cells, there was no sign of Gwen in any of them. " We searched through every cell. Where could he have taken her?" Ben asked as they continued down the hallway. " My guess is he's taken her to the command bridge to drain her of her powers." Kevin said as they reached the door of the command bridge. Breaking down the door, the trio came in to see Aggregor's guards hooking him and Gwen up to some strange looking machine. " You're too late Tennyson. In a few short minutes, your cousin's powers will be all mine to control. Begin the energy transfer!"

One of the robot guards turned on the machine. Gwen suddenly started screaming in agonizing pain as she felt all the mana being drained from her body. In a blinding flash of light, Aggregor stood there, his eyes glowing pink as he felt the mana course through him. Gwen on the other hand, was lying motionless on the floor. " Gwen!" Kevin cried as he tried to get to his girlfriend, but Aggregor sent him flying into a wall with his newfound powers. Ben slammed down on the Ultimatrix and turned into Rath. " Let me tell you something Aggregor! You're going down!" He said as he charged at Aggregor, only to be grabbed around the waist by a mana rope and tossed around like a ragdoll. Ben turned back and lost conciousness.

Aggregor then knocked Verdona aside with ease, despite her being the master anodite. Then to make matters worse, he used the mana he had at his disposal to electrocute his enemies. All three of them screamed in agony as Aggregor continued to electrocute them. " Now Tennyson, any last words before I permantly wipe you from existence?!" Aggregor said evilly as he charged up his hands for another electrical assual. " You won't get away with this Aggregor! I'll find a way to beat you. You're going dow.." Ben was interrupted as Aggregor started electrocuting them again. " Nobody can stop me now. The earth and the rest of the universe is finally mine to control!" Aggregor said while laughing evilly at his sudden swift victory.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. Aggregor turned and saw Gwen standing there. She lifted him up and carried him over to the edge of the command bridge. As she felt the lightning course through her body, she **( Basically what Darth Vader did to destroy Emperor Palpatine in Return of the Jedi)** tossed him over the edge of the command bridge. As Aggregor fell screaming into the abyss, an explosion of bright pink energy erupted from below. Gwen suddenly lost all the strenght in her body and collapsed to the floor. Kevin immediately ran to her side and lifted her up into his arms. The group knew they had to get off the ship before it explodes. They raced down the hallway, and managed to get into an escape pod.

 **And that is the end of chapter five. Should I continue on or end the story in chapter six? Leave a review with your choice, and I will get chapter six up real soon.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter six as promised. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Six

After making sure that they were a safe distance away from the destruction of Aggregor's ship, Ben called Max for help on the his badge. After being taken back to Plumber HQ, Both Ben and Kevin watched helplessly as the medics tried to revive Gwen. Taking in all that lightning had mortally wounded her. " Is there anything you can do doctor?" Ben asked as the medic came out. He looked at Ben with a sympathetic look on his face. " I'm sorry Ben, but there's nothing more we can do for your cousin." The medic was suddenly lifted off of the ground by a very angry Kevin. " What do you mean there's nothing you can do?!" Kevin yelled. Ben had to pry him off the terrified doctor. " If I may interject, there is one way to save Gwen's life."

Ben and Kevin turned to see Verdona standing there. " What do mean by that Grandma? If the medics here couldn't help Gwen, what will?" Verdon looked down at her grandson, " The only way to save Gwen from dying is to take her to Anodyne and fill her with mana to heal her wounds. If we don't do this, she will die, and her spirit will fade from existence forever. Ben and Kevin knew they had no choice but to trust Verdona on this one. " Alright, but we're going too. I'll go get Rustbucket III fired up." Ben said as he headed to the hangar bay. Kevin helped the doctor load Gwen into a medical pod. He hoped that his girlfriend would survive through this nightmare. He went to join Ben and Verdona in the cockpit of Rustbucket III.

After arriving on Anodyne, the trio was greeted by a group of anodite healers. " It is an honor to be in the presence of the mighty Ben Tennyson." The chief healer said as Verdona bowed her head in respect. " The reason we have come here is to save my grandaughter's life. She had her powers ripped from her body by the evil osmosian warlord Aggregor, then took in a dangerous amount of mana infused lightning while saving us from Aggregor." The chief healer's face turned grave. " Then we must take her to the cosmic fountain where the water is actually pure mana. That should be able to heal her." The trio followed the healers to a temple where inside they saw a fountain pouring out the purest mana they had ever seen.

The healers had Kevin lay Gwen's motionless body in the fountain. The mana in the fountain began to glow a bright pink as the healers concentrated their energy on the healing process. The mana in the fountain stopped glowing, and Gwen groaned before opening her eyes. " Guys what happened? Where are we?" She asked out of curiosity. " You nearly died saving us from Aggregor. We brought you to Anodyne to heal your injuries." Ben said as he helped his cousin out of the fountain. Kevin had her lean on him for support. " Now since that's taken care of. We should head home before your parents worry." Verdon said as they headed back to Rustbucket III and set course for Earth , and most specifically the town of Bellwood.

 **And that is the end of chapter six. Leave a review and I will get chapter seven a.k.a the final chapter posted.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is folks the final chapter of Return of Aggregor. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Seven

After arriving back in Bellwood, Verdona took Ben home leaving Gwen and Kevin alone in the hangar bay of Plumber HQ. " Hey Gwen, I have a question. Why is it that you almost killed yourself saving us from Aggregor?" Gwen looked up at Kevin and saw he had a concerned look on his face. " I did it to save you, Ben, and grandma. I couldn't let Aggregor kill you guys with my powers. I did what any plumber would have done in that situation." Kevin then pulled her into a tight embrace. " I'm just glad you're ok Gwen. I thought you were gonna die on us after taking in all that lightning. I had already lost my father. I didn't want to lose you too." Gwen looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a reassuring smile that calmed him down instantly.

" Don't worry Kevin. If it weren't for you, Ben, and grandma taking me to Anodyne, I probably would have died." Kevin smiled as he helped Gwen to his car and took her home. After having to deal with Gwen's parents lecturing her on her whereabouts and absence from school, Kevin helped Gwen to her room and kissed her goodnight before exiting the room out through the window. Gwen then got changed into some clean pajamas and drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep. The next morning was hectic for Gwen as she argued with her mother while her father tried to settle the conflict. " I am sick and tired of you blaming my boyfriend for every time I get hurt doing my duty as a Plumber!" Gwen yelled, already frustrated with her mother.

After finally admitting defeat at the hands of her daughter, Natalie Tennyson finally dropped the argument and went about making breakfast. Hearing a knock at the door, Frank Tennyson answered it and saw Kevin at the door. " Morning Mr. Tennyson. Let me guess, your wife lost another argument with Gwen." Frank chuckled, " Yes, apparently Gwen could have a career as a lawyer with the way she argues with her mother. I can never understand what Lily has against you. It's not your fault Gwen gets hurt on missions, and you always risk your own life to protect hers. That what's I like you Kevin." Kevin smiled, he could always rely on Gwen's dad to bail him out of situations where he was the subject of everyday disapproval.  
Gwen walked up to the doorway and smiled as she saw her dad and boyfriend getting along.

" Morning Kevin, ready to go meet Ben at Mr. Smoothies?" Kevin laughed, " I sure am. I packed some hot sauce I'm gonna slip into Tennyson's smoothie when he's not looking." Gwen shook her head in amusement. Her boyfriend could be immature sometimes, but she still loved him. " Let's get going before Ben wonders what's taking us so long." Gwen said as she got in the passenger seat of Kevin's car. After arriving at Mr. Smoothies, Gwen and Julie giggled as they watched Kevin slip some hot sauce into Ben's smoothie, not knowing that Ben was doing the same thing. After drinking their smoothies, both of the boys' throat's began to burn. Furious that he had been pranked, Kevin chased Ben around the parking lot. Gwen laughed as Ben turned into Rath and chased Kevin around in retaliation. the future was definately looking bright for the trio.

The End

 **And that is the end of Return of Aggregor. Check out my profile for my other awesome stories. Until next time, may the force be with you.**

 **-Jedi Master 325**


End file.
